


To Live Again

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's more to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> so I was in the mood to write sad Zuri again, but this time with a sort of bittersweet feel to it, starring one of my close friend's characters, Jade. I have to admit, I struggled a little with writing her and had to ask a few times to double check that I was portraying her correctly, but in the end, it all worked out!
> 
> The character Jade belongs to The Mood is Write.

Red-rimmed amethyst eyes trained on the torn-up wallpaper before him. In a blind panic during his inevitable meltdown, he'd shredded the room that would have held his children, if they'd ever managed to convince Orly to grant them permission.

But now there was no point, because he was gone.

A heart-wrenching sob ripped from his throat, the sound so unlike him and undoubtedly the most distressed noise to have ever left the angel. Nails dug into the soft flesh of his arms, leaving deeper marks over the crescents already present. Deep purple feathers rested limply on the cold hardwood floor, wings hanging useless from his back.

He at least saw no more use in them. 

Fresh tears worked tracks down his lavender cheeks, joining the dampness accumulating on his pants as they dripped down and off his chin. Arms wound tighter against his knees, pulling them flush against his chest, Zuriel inhaling in a hard sniffle.

It was dead and empty inside his chest. There would never be a greater pain than this.

"Angel Zuriel?"

He shuddered in an effort to hide the fright the sudden voice had caused him. Reluctantly his head lifted, damp face glistening in the light from the setting sun seeping in through the window.

In the doorway stood a familiar, small frame, with golden braids and bright, cherry-red eyes regarding him. An emotionless, doll-like face stared back at him.

Jade.

"What do you want?" came the angel's miserable response to her appearance, his head drooping, hair falling limp against his forehead.

"You have not eaten all day." The petite blonde stepped toward the broken angel on the floor, expression still void of any hint that his current state was affecting her.

"There's no point," he mumbled and hid his face against his arms.

She let out a small huff and sat beside him, breasts and braids bouncing with the movement.

"You must eat."

"No."

"It is what Vampire Eric would want."

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes and spilled over at the mention of his dead lover's name. He stifled another sob and pressed his palms firmly against the sides of his head.

"W..what am I supposed to do without him?"

He stiffened at the press of a tiny hand against his shoulder. It felt awkward and unnatural, but the angel figured that that was just Jade's own issue with touch shining through.

"Loss is a part of life, Angel Zuriel. It is okay to mourn, but do not forget to move forward with your life."

Zuriel mulled it over, aching eyes slipping shut, then uttered a shaking sigh. "It's what he would've wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Silence fell over the pair, but for the first time since Eric had left him, it was not a painful one. Moving on without someone he had loved so dearly, so wholly, was not going to be easy. He knew that. But at least he knew that he didn't have to do it completely alone.

He at least had Jade, even if their relationship was an awkward one filled with fleeting glances and long pauses.

Eyes reopened, his vision blurry for a whole other reason, as a few more tears slid down his cheeks and his mouth spread into a sad smile.

"Then let's go get dinner."


End file.
